Nightchaser
"Because the girl in that picture is scared." Nightchaser is the arrogant deputy of WindClan. Her fur is soft and dark brown. Her personality conflicts with most cats in WindClan, however she has a mysterious reason of why she acts this way, a reason nobody outside of WindClan knows about. She's got quite a reputation for being hostile, but once she warms up to you, she's a trustworthy friend to have. Identity Naming * Name: Nightchaser * Previous Names: Nightkit, Nightpaw * Future Names: Nightstar (possibly) Gender * Female Thoughts * Clan: "Oh, WindClan's pretty great, since Blackstar's in control of it." * Self: "At least I'm acknowledged by other cats." Backstory Birth During a rainy summer evening, Ashenpelt was rushed to the medicine den. "She's going to have her kits!" Mossleaf, the medicine cat exclaimed, quickly shoving a raspberry leaf-coated twig into Ashenpelt's mouth. After two kits slid out of her belly, Wheatfield began licking the kits fast. "What should we call them?" He meowed, his eyes both annoyed and nervous. Ashenpelt looked thoughtful for a moment. "The dark brown one is Nightkit, and the cream one is Clovekit." * Cats Involved: Ashenpelt, Mossleaf, Wheatfield, Nightkit, Clovekit * Age: 1 day * Scars Gained: None Kithood Nightkit had a normal kithood. She played, she got into trouble for sneaking out, all the normal things kits do. Nightkit grew very close with Dawnfur, a warrior who came to check on kits. Dawnfur played with Nightkit and Clovekit when they didn't have warrior duties, and became a father figure to her because Wheatfield avoided Ashenpelt and his kits. * Cats Involved: Nightkit, Dawnfur, Clovekit, Ashenpelt * Age: 1-5 moons * Scars Gained: None Apprenticeship Nightpaw had been promoted before her brother, and her mentor was Dawnfur respectively. Clovepaw commonly joined them in training sessions, as the siblings wanted to remain close. Nightpaw excelled in fighting, and was the friendliest to most cats, since she was very trusting to everyone in her Clan. However in her apprenticeship, she strayed away from members of her family except for Clovepaw. Ashenpelt had been moved into the medicine den, as she was very sick. Later in her apprenticeship, Nightpaw encountered a fox while hunting on a patrol with Dawnfur and other warriors, but she successfully fought it off with the help of her Clanmates. * Cats Involved: Nightpaw, Dawnfur, Clovekit, Ashenpelt * Age: 6-12 moons * Scars Gained: 2 Warriorhood After a battle with SkyClan, things settle down and Nightchaser is now a warrior. However, Nightchaser had began taking notice of a tom in her Clan, Blacksky, who was later promoted to be the deputy of WindClan. They slowly became friends, and soon enough, Nightchaser developed a crush on Blacksky. After the leader, Kestrelstar lost his ninth life, Blacksky became leader and fortunately promoted Nightchaser to deputy. * Cats Involved: Nightchaser, Blackstar * Age: 12-20 moons * Scars Gained: 1 Current After her promotion, Nightchaser is fully dedicated to her Clan. Until Clovebranch begins to return with scars on his body. Dawnfur claims not to hurt him, but one day, Sparrowpaw turns up into camp claiming Clovebranch has been murdered by Dawnfur. Nightchaser goes with Sparrowpaw to see a gruesome sight- her younger brother's body, and tufts of Dawnfur's pelt on it. Dawnfur was the main suspect of the killing of Clovebranch, and Nightchaser became a different cat. She was rude, arrogant and quiet, unlike before. However her friendship with Blackstar was something she treasured the most, and she eventually confessed her feelings toward him. Blackstar and Nightchaser are now mates, and Nightchaser is expecting kits. * Cats Involved: Nightchaser, Blackstar, Clovebranch, Sparrowpaw, Dawnfur * Age: 20 moons- right now * Scars Gained: None Relationships ThunderClan= Rowanstar/Leader/Aquaintance "She's nice, I guess." |-|ShadowClan= Lacestar/Leader/Aquaintance "He tries like, way too hard to be nice. It's fake." Lynxpuff/Deputy/Aquaintance "She's cool." |-|WindClan= Blackstar/Leader/Mate |-|RiverClan=Second tab content goes here. |-|SkyClan=Second tab content goes here. Category:Characters Category:WindClan Cats